Ruby: The Legendary Rozè
by Unopened bag of chips
Summary: One girl chosen by both the god of light and the god of darkness to carve out a path of true peace for the world. She will be the one to end this era of hatred and bring out true peace for the world. The story is rated m for anything I might do in the future, for what the romance portion of this story will be. Its gonna be ruby x harem for who is in it, read an find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby: The Legendary Rozè

Chapter 1

Two girls run through a court yard of broken pillars, destroyed buildings and the remnants of their once proud school. One of the girls was our proud bubbly hero who smelt of roses and was best known for wielding her masterpiece the Crescent rose. The other girl was the heiress to one of the most powerful dust companies in all of Remnant. She could be seen dressed in all white holding her trusted rapier Myrtenaster. The closer and closer towards the entrance of the school. The look of what appears to be a dragon like grim circling the tower becoming clearer and clearer to them. A small buzzing sound coming from Weiss' skirt stops the two girls in their tracks. Weiss reaches in her pocket to find the source of the buzzing being her scroll.

"Jaune?" Weiss questioned.

"Please you have to stop her!" the boy exclaimed, his voice filled with panic. "Pyrrha, she is going to stop that woman at the top of the tower."

"Jaune what are you talking about, where are you?" Weiss said pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry about me! Please you have to save her." He throws his scroll into the rubble that surrounds him. He falls to his knees and in a desperate tone he says "You have to help her, please you have help Pyrrha."

Grim have now begun to circle the two girls feeding off the boys negative energy. Weiss and Ruby look around for a way out of the grim that keep coming ever so closer to them. Weiss locks and eyes with Ruby both of them seeming to have the same idea appear in the back of their mind. Ruby tries to speak, give an input about that situation, but is immediately shut down by the words that come out of Weiss' mouth.

"Ruby go!" Weiss demands do her best not to give Ruby any room to argue.

"What? I will not leave you weiss." Ruby stated as the grim approached ever closer almost completely cutting off all the girls room to make it to the school.

"Now is not the time Ruby! You're the faster one of the two of us, I can hold them off while you go and rescue Pyrrha." The younger girl wanted to protest, but was cut off by the look of determination that filled Weiss' blue eyes.

"Okay i'll go, but when I get back I expect to see you with the rest of us. Alive, you hear me Weiss." Ruby stated the tone in her voice showing that she was absolutely serious about this.

"Of course you dolt, now get going." Weiss said as she got herself into a battle ready stance. Ruby bolted towards the school, one of the grim saw Ruby break away from Weiss and used this as its chance to attack the lone girl in red. This creature was stopped in its track by a white glyph with a familiar snowflake symbol in the middle of it. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see Weiss pointing her rapier in the direction of the black beast. "Well dolt don't just stand there go save Pyrrha." Weiss said as she used her glyph to launch the beast back into the crowd of grim that lined up in front of them.

"Right!" Ruby bolted towards the tower using her Crescent rose's sniper function to propel herself over the line of grim. She landed on the roof that hung over the walkway that lead to the entrance of the school. She looked up along the tower's side to what appeared a line of white glyphs going up the side of the tower. She looked back at Weiss and smiled before using her weapon to launch her in the air at the glyphs. She then proceeded to run up the tower with all her might as fast she could.

Pyrrha was locked in a heated battle with the great and powerful Cinder. A woman who appeared to be unstoppable after not only killing their beloved headmaster ozpin, taking over the school of beacon academy, and have control over one of the strongest grim known to man. The sound of metal clashing with metal and explosions going off could be heard coming from the top of the tower. Pyrrha was using her semblance to launch her trusted weapons repeatedly at the blacked haired woman who dodged them all with the simplest of ease. Try as she might she could not seem to land even a single scratch on the fiery witch. Pyrrha held her leg in pain as an arrow pierced her ankle and caused a burning sensation to ride up her leg . A stray blast of fire comes from her right knocking her trusted shield Akoúo̱ out of her hand. She was left with only her Milo which she threw at the woman hoping it would hit. Cinder merely sidestep the spear and shot a fireball at Pyrrha knocking the redhead to the center of the tower.

"It's unfortunate, to be promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder picks up the younger girl holding her by her neck with a smile on her face. "Don't worry you can have full faith knowing I will use it in ways you could only imagine." She steps back and crafts a bow out of the various metals around her, she pulls back on the metal string of the bow readying her shot.

Pyrrha tries to use any remains of her semblance to hopefully get out of the current predicament she is in . She can only look in the older woman's eyes and await her death. "Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asks as she is dropped to knees by Cinder. Cinder positions the arrow directly above the untouchable girl's heart.

"Yes." Cinder smirks as she lets go of the string letting the arrow fly into Pyrrha's heart, the fire burning the poor girl's organ the instant it makes contact. Pyrrha feels fill up her entire core no pain comes only the eternal despair knowing she failed the world around her.

Ruby continues to run up the tower dodging nevermore feathers coming at her from both her left and right. She only hopes that she can make it to pyrrha in time and to stop cinder. She starts to get nervous as the sound of metal clashing and the flashes of golden fire fade. Ruby proceeds to pick up her speed even further pushing her semblance to the max. Once Ruby makes it to the top she is met with the horrifying image of her dear friend Pyrrha being struck with the glowing arrow. The arrow turns the redhead into nothing but glowing ash, leaving her famous golden tiara behind. Cinder faces the smaller silver eyed girl with a smirk on her face telling Ruby that she is too late.

"Nooooooo!" Ruby screams as two glowing lights flow out of her eyes, the sound of Cinder screaming in anger and the dragon screeching can be heard as the world around her fills with nothing but white. Ruby fades out of consciousness the last thing she sees is what looks like herself falling off the tower side.

Ruby wakes to the sound of two male voices arguing with each other one stern and proper the other playful and cruel. Her head was fuzzy, and the ringing in her ears wasn't helping her at all either. As she becomes more and more focused she sees that she is in a white void like room. No trees, buildings, or people around her for what seemed to be like ever Just two male figures standing in front of her one white with a black core, and the other black with a white core. "Well what did we expect was going to happen? She has no training, no experience; how did we honestly expect a little girl to take on someone like her?"

"The destruction was beautiful so I'm not complaining." The two figures noticed Ruby's movements and took it as a sign that she was waking up. "Welp looks like she's getting up, I will leave you to handle it then." said the darker figure as it left the void in a cloud of black smoke.

Ruby felt her body stiffen as she tried to stand up the previous day all coming back to her in the form of aches and pains. Her mind was not safe either the images of her failure and Pyrrha's death filling the back of her mind.

"You certainly have had better days haven't you, Miss Rose?" asked the figure stretching one hand out to try and lift Ruby to her feet.

"Who are you, where am I, what's going?" Ruby said frantically doing her best to figure out the situation she was in. The figure just looked at her sternly before walking a little further out into the white void.

"Let's start with your first question. You are Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, a prodigy at a very young age trained by your uncle Qrow. You were able to get into beacon academy at a very young age due to your skills being displayed when you were going after a Roman torchwick am I right so far. As for the second we are in a plane of existence that is outside the natural form of time and reality. Finally, for your third question I have an assignment for you." He motioned ruby with his hand to follow him for split second she hesitated until she felt herself floating towards his direction.

"Come now I don't have all day." the figure said walking further and further into the void with Ruby floating just behind him.

"Wait! How do you know all that information? And where are you taking me!?" Ruby yelled trying to break free from the invisible power that was holding her in the air.

"I will explain everything in a bit as to where I am taking you it's a place that I can make everything much clearer." The figure snapped its figures and next thing she knew she was consumed by a flash of light.

In what felt like only a second both Ruby and the figure were standing in front of a small wooden cabin with painted white walls. The cabin itself looked a lot like her house back in her hometown of Patch. The door opened on its own to show a small wooden square table with one chair on each edge with a plate of cookies in the middle of it.

"Are those chocolate chip?" Ruby said her face adorned with a full smile.

"Yes they are, I thought a little food might ease the tension after the events you've just experienced." The figure held out its arm motioning Ruby inside the cabin.

Ruby grabbed a couple of cookies and proceeded to devour said chocolate treats. "Now you must be curious to who I am and how I know all the information that I do." He looked to see ruby nodding quickly with a chocolate chip cookie still in her mouth and more in her hands. "I am the god of light the one who creates life, brings joy, peace, love and knowledge to the world." Ruby looked at the figure in front of her with a look that told the figure she didn't believe him for even a second. "It's true my dear, I am the god of light and you have been chosen by me to carry out a special task."

"What task?" said ruby as she swallowed another cookie and took one more in her hand.

"You were chosen to bring the world into true peace." the figure exclaimed proudly hands held in the air.

"True peace?" Ruby questioned not to sure of what to make of this whole endeavor.

"Yes, true peace you see the world you live in is facing a huge problem and no I'm not talking about the grim. No as it stand, humanity is on the verge of its own destruction and in turn the complete destruction of the world. Humanity was once a people of peace, but things like greed, dust, and war have been changing it. They are now going on the path of darkness and I have no way to stop it. That is where you come in my dear."

"Uh huh..." Ruby said her eyebrows moving upward to show she didn't believe any of it.

"It seems you still don't understand yet." The figure said calmly.

"Look I want to believe, but you have to agree that this is a little crazy right. How can I know that you are really who you say you are." The figure then walked out the door of the cabin, ruby followed behind closely unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Tell me Miss Rose can you still remember what the forest behind your school looks like." The figure said making a motion with its hands.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked confused as to what he meant. The figure said nothing only continued to move his hands in a symphony like fashion. In a mere matter of seconds the once empty void was now filled with a carbon copy of the Grim Forest that was behind Beacon Academy.

"Do you believe me now Miss Rose." Ruby nodded the best she could still awe struck by what she had just bared witness to. "Now back to business. This task I have for you Ruby is a very important one, you see Miss Rose I need you to save the entire world and stop darkness from taking it over. You don't have to worry, I will be helping you along the way plus you will be getting new abilities to make your task even easier."

"New abilities?" Ruby looked at him with confusion.

"Yes Miss Rose new abilities, you see your semblance is good, but if you're going to be able to face the real terrors that this world has to offer you're going to need to be stronger a lot stronger."

"Wait! Cinder wasn't the only one out there."

"No sadly, Cinder is only a mere pawn in a much more powerful woman's hand. You see Ruby the one really behind everything that is plaguing your world is a woman named Salem."

"So you want me to stop the Salem woman." Ruby said unsure of what kind of response to even give.

"Precisely." The figure stated proudly.

"But why me though shouldn't you being getting someone better like Pyrrha or an actual huntress or hunter."

"Miss Rose I am the god of light I make life and have a vast amount of knowledge that could dwarf all the libraries in the world of Remnant combined. So when I say that you are the only one that can complete this task then I mean it and plus you have something that Pyrrha or any hunter for that matter doesn't."

"What's that?" Asked Ruby still doubting everything this god was saying.

"You have silver eyes. And add on the additional bonuses you will have after I unlock the hidden potential of your semblance, plus a little gift of my own and I do believe we have what you humans call a recipe for success."

"Will I really be able to bring true peace to the world and help everyone out."

"Yes with practice and my help of course you will be able to save the whole world Ruby."

"How am I gonna practice?"

"You see Miss Rose that is the beauty of the space that we are in. This space stands outside the normal bounds of time and reality, so anytime that you need to master your new abilities will not be lost. Since there is no time to lose in the first place plus with my ability to create I can give you anything you will ever need to master everything I will give."

"Okay, let's do this!"

[one year later]

Ruby wiped the sweat off her brow after having just finished another morning training session. She had long lost the the simple red cloak she wore or the outfit she had used in the attack on beacon. She now wears a shorter skirt sash corset combo that come adorned with brown straps that connect a to a brown backpack that she uses to carry the various dust that she will need on the journey. During her one year training the god of light had expanded Ruby's knowledge of Salem, the maidens, the four relics of humanity, and even the gods themselves. She had all, but mastered her semblance, and the power of the silver eyes thought she was still working on the gift of creation that the god of light bestowed upon her.

"You've improved a lot ruby in the last year, I can now say that you are ready."

"I can't wait, I can finally stop Salem, save the world, and my friends. So when can I get back to them I really wanna see everybody and tell how strong I got."

"Yes you will be saving your friends, but I'm not sending you back to your own time. You see Miss Rose that time is too late, Salem has already established an army stopping her now would be pointless. No, I'm sending you back to before she can get anything started."

"Wait but you said you gave me this power to save my friends!"

"Yes and you will be doing just that by stopping Salem from even being able to launch her attack in the first place you will be saving your friends and the world as well." Ruby stood there thinking, one thing she learned from spending a year training with the god of light was to not jump into a situation without thinking.

"Okay I will do it I will stop Salem before anything happens." The figure just smiled at her and held out his hand above Ruby's head. She was then consumed by a blinding white flash of light, she used her arm to block her eyes. When she moved her arm she found herself standing in a familiar pathway made stone bricks that leads to the entrance of a school. Ruby looked left and right and saw what looked to see students on their way to the morning classes. Some of them looked to be older versions of her own classmates, she was confused as to what was going on. Until she heard a familiar name that spoke volumes in her mind.

"Qrow!"

Thank you to all of you that have read the story so far, this is more of an updated version of the first chapter. As I was going back through it to get an idea for the second chapter I saw too many things I wanted to change so this is version 1.2 so to speak. Chapter two is coming for those who are wondering I just wanted to get this out first. Also, if any one would like to be a beta reader just let me know cause as it stands I don't really have anyone to reread these for me. So thanks again and please leave a review I would love to hear from anyone if they have any comments about the story weather it be grammar or plot based. Alright that's it for me have a happy Monday and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: The legendary Rozè

Chapter 2

Ruby stood in the center of a stone walkway that lead to the entrance of a familiar looking school. The walkway was decorated with a pattern of street lights and flags with the academy's symbol on it all of which lead to a fountain made of three rocks in the center. She took in the lovely sight no longer seeing the remains of broken buildings filling the road. She saw students running in joy to get on the campus instead of fleeing in fear. No longer was there a dragon grim circling the top of the tower of the academy instead it was a proud light that signaled to the world that this was a beacon of hope.

" _Quite lovely isn't it Miss Rose"_ Ruby looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. _"I do like it more when it's filled with humans rather than grim."_

"Okay, where are you?" Ruby yelled hoping to get the god to come out from wherever he was hiding. This out burst caused several of the passing students to stop in their tracks and look at the red and black haired girl to be talking to herself. All the students began murmuring among themselves which caused a huge discomfort in the red hooded girl.

" _Now I wouldn't go and do that Miss Rose you will only draw unnecessary attention to yourself."_ Ruby used her semblance to dash off into the nearest bush and leave a mass of Roses in her place.

"Alright where are you?" Ruby asked frustrated that she not only made a fool of herself, but she was sitting inside a bush that was poking her from all sides.

" _Simple Miss Rose I am inside your head, I did say I was going to be helping you along your journey."_ Ruby sighed wishing that this god would just tell him that he was going to be doing certain things before actually doing them.

"So how do I talk to you without looking like I'm crazy?" asked Ruby.

" _Just simple think what you would like to say and I will hear it."_ Stated the god of light.

" _Am I doing it?"_ Thought Ruby.

" _There you go, I knew you could do it Miss Rose."_ Ruby could swear if she could see the god that he would have the biggest smirk of his face she had ever seen. Ruby proceed to jump out of the bush scaring to two who were passing the bush. She dusted herself off removing many twigs for her hair before a familiar name caught her attention in the biggest way possible.

"Qrow!" Ruby looked to see the origin of the name and saw what looked to be a younger version of her uncle Qrow with a blond man who reminded her a lot of her father standing on his left. To his right she saw a woman who looked like her sister Yang only if she was a bit taller, had red eyes all the time, and black hair. However the one person that stood out the most to her was a small red and black haired girl wearing a white version of the hood that her mother gave to her. Upon closer look of the woman she saw her. The woman who raised her and Yang their whole lives. The only person in the world that she loved in the world more than her sister. Her mother, Summer Rose.

"MOM!" Ruby didn't know how it happened nor did she really care, but in a matter of seconds she warped leaving a trail of roses where she once stood into her mother's arms. Tears were streaming down her face as she buried her face deeper and deeper into the younger version of her mother.

Summer herself was at one moment calling her friend Qrow who she had decided to race to school. She was happily laughing with her team and enjoying the good morning that she was having so far. Next thing she was knocked to the ground by an invisible force, she wanted to apologize to whoever she had bumped into. However she met with a strange weight on top of her, she looked to see a girl with similar red and black hair to her own crying into her chest. Summer tried to break free from the grasp of the girl who was only slightly bigger than her to no avail. Instead she took her hand and rubbed the back of the girl as she whispered into her ear telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Eventually Ruby had calmed down her crying subsided and the current situation dawned on her, she was in an unfamiliar timeline crying in the arms of a woman who probably had no idea who she actually was while more people that didn't know who she was were watching the whole situation unfold. Ruby jumped back out of her mother's arms and held her own hand out to help her up. "I'm sorry!" Ruby said doing her best to become as small as she possibly could.

"Oh it's alright, are you okay you were crying just now." Summer asked with a look of concern that remained Ruby of when she alive with her and Yang.

"No, no I'm fine mom." Ruby said waving her arms in front of her face.

"Mom?" said Summer confused at the title she was given.

"Who's a mom?"asked a blond who sprung up from behind Summer and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. At this time the two branwen twins had come up behind and gather with the rest of their team. The twins now looking at Ruby having overheard Taiyang and Summer talking about the word mom. All of team STRQ is looking at Summer and Ruby hopping one of them would answer the question.

"No one, no one is a mom." Said Ruby spastically.

"Then why did you call Summer mom?" asked Taiyang. Ruby loved her dad and in any other circumstance she would have loved to talk with him, but right now she wish he would stop talking.

" _Hey! Are you still there I could use some help right now?"_ Ruby asked hoping the god of light would be able to help her out of this problem she got herself in. Ruby was sadly met with only silence. Ruby continued to think to herself and was only able to come with one idea, and she truly hopes that this works.

"Sorry about that I get a little home sick, and she reminds me a lot of my mom." said Ruby as sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"But you ran into her arms." Questioned Qrow.

"Okay, really home sick." said Ruby really trying to drive her point home.

Qrow wanted to question more, but was stopped when his team leader stepped in front of him and proclaimed proudly. "That's so sweet! Well your mother must be a very good person for you to miss her that much."

"Yeah, she is. . ." said Ruby as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously glad that she was out of that.

"If you're that home sick then maybe you shouldn't be here. This is not a school for the weak we are fighting real threats. We don't have time for trivial things like missing mommy." said Raven her tone static and void of any happiness.

"Hey now Raven that's not very." Summer tried to finish, but was stopped when Ruby walked past her and stood face to face with Raven silver meeting deep red.

"Missing your family does not make you weak." Ruby growled as she glared directly at the black hair woman in front of her. Ruby couldn't believe that this is the woman who would become Yang's mother. Raven and Ruby continued to glare at each other the tension in the area that the other students had all, but fled the area. The two girls were broken from challenge of each other by a morning bell that signaled all students that they had to hurry up and get to class. Raven walked past the smaller not even stopping once to look at ruby once. The two boys had followed behind raven though they at least past apologies to the girl in red.

"I'm sorry about her she may talk like that, but she isn't that bad." said Summer as she bowed at Ruby. Ruby only looked at her mother and smiled before she pat her on the head. Summer just smiled and dashed off leaving a trail of roses in her wake.

" _Now that could have gone better."_ said the god of light breaking Ruby of her trance. Ruby only nodded agreeing with the voice in her head she was about to walk off in the direction of the school only to stop in her tracks.

" _Hey! Where were you?"_

" _I was enjoying the sunrise, did you know there is this great place to watch it in Haven."_

" _I really would have loved your help back there."_ Ruby said annoyed with the god and how he would just leave her for a sunrise.

" _Miss Rose I did say that I would help you along your journey, but only if its concerning the quest at hand. All things you choose to do for your own purpose are irrelevant and I will leave you to handle them as such."_

" _Thanks, glad to know you got my back."_

" _Quiet, now that is done let move back onto the task at hand."_

" _Right we have to get the relic thingys."_

" _Yes Miss Rose the relics of humanity."_

" _So I know I'm suppose to get them, but how?"_

" _Simple Miss Rose we steal them."_

" _Steal. . . them?"_ Asked Ruby unsure if that is something that the god of light should really be saying as a starting point for creating true peace.

" _Yes steal them, as much as I don't like committing evils this is one of those necessary evils. You just need to find out where it actually is and how to get to it."_

" _And exactly how do you want me to do that."_

" _By going to high school!"_ Ruby didn't know what to say she had kinda hoped that by helping the god of light she wouldn't really have to go to school and she could just become an awesome hero. _"By becoming apart of the establishment you can get a better idea of where the relic is located."_

" _By going to high school. . ."_

" _Precisely!"_ Proclaimed the god of light proudly. _"Now onward Miss Rose to the headmaster's office."_

" _Wait, why the headmaster's office?"_

" _How do you else expect to get into beacon academy Miss Rose."_

Ruby made her way towards the headmaster's pushing through the front door of the academy and going up two sets of stairs. She came to a large wooden when she opened the door she was met with an open room with one large wooden desk sitting in the middle it was filled with various papers. She was surprised to see that the headmaster was the same when she went to high school, headmaster Ozpin.

The man still looked the same as when Ruby went to high school, he still wore the same suit with the green scarf around his neck. He still had the same silver cane next to his side that she was pretty sure was his weapon even though she had never seen it in combat. The man had looked up from his paperwork to see a small red haired girl looking at him who seemed to remind him a lot of one of his students. "Hello." said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh . . . hi I was wondering if I could join your school." said Ruby as she looked at the ground not making eye contact with her former headmaster. Ozpin merely stared at the girl curiously.

"You do know that we are in the middle of the year." stated Ozpin.

"Oh yeah I knew that." said Ruby as she grew even more and more nervous by the second. The room grew silence as Ruby tried her best to come up with a response to give Ozpin.

" _What do I do now?"_

" _You don't have a plan Miss Rose."_

" _I did, but I didn't expect it to be him."_

" _Well then it's good I'm here isn't Miss Rose._ _Now Miss Rose do exactly as I say and I guarantee that we will get through this."_ Ruby didn't argue she only nodded and this cause Ozpin to look at her with concern.

" _Now Miss Rose use your aura and focus on controlling Ozpin's mind."_

" _Wait, what I don't want to hurt him?"_

" _Trust me Miss Rose no harm will come to him."_

" _Alright only if no harm will come to him."_

" _I promise."_ Ruby focused her aura on on Ozpin she started to glow with a white light and at the same time Ozpin did as well. Eventually after one minute of this Ozpin's pupils had started to fade and he donned a zombified expression.

" _Now what do I do?"_

" _Repeat after me Miss Rose."_

"I would join beacon academy the same year as my mother Summer. I would like to be put on a team and be the leader of the team. I also would like to be allowed to keep wearing the outfit that I am currently wearing." Stated Ruby still glowing white cause of the aura. Ruby watched as Ozpin still surrounded by the white aura filled out all the paperwork and in mere minutes set her up with classes and a paper with all of her teammates on it. She noticed one of those names was very familiar, Glynda Goodwitch. The white aura had faded off Ozpin his eyes now coming back to their normal color.

"I do hope that you will enjoy your time at beacon academy Miss Rose." said Ozpin as he waved ruby off. Ruby got out of the room as quickly as she could not wanting to stay and see if there were any side of effects to the ability she just used. Ozpin watched the girl named Ruby rose walk out of his office, he could only thing she was a strange girl. He took one sip of his coffee and proceeded to press a red button, the clicking sound of a mic could be heard. "Please send Miss Goodwitch to my office."

 **Welp we made it, this is chapter 2 sorry about the long wait. As it stands though I can really only update this story or even right it when I have day offs, which is only like twice a week so yeah. I will try my best to add chapter as frequently as I can. The offer still stands if anyone would like to be a beta reader. One more thing if anyone has any suggestions for names for the following characters I will gladly accepts offers and give full credit.**

 **Weiss' mother**

 **Pyrrha's mother**

 **headmaster of beacon before Ozpin**

 **Team name for Ruby's new team**

 **That is all for now so I hope you guys and gals enjoy the read and I will see you a next time.**


End file.
